Vocaloid Oneshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A small collection of Vocaloid one-shots. Mostly yaoi, yuri, or trying to be one of them...
1. Magic, Luka X Miku, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Vocaloid fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Was supposed to be Luka/Miku  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids

**Magic**

Preforming with her was like magic.

Luka looked forward to it every time.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself to get on stage; she was so excited.

She never got this nervous and jittery for normal performances.

It was just when she sang with her.

She didn't want to mess up in front of her.

Although, if she did she had a feeling that the blue-haired diva would catch her.

Another deep breath.

The light's flashed.

It was time to go on.

Time to perform some magic.

THE END


	2. Difficulty Speaking, Kaito X Len, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Vocaloid fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Kaito/Len  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids

**Difficulty Speaking**

Talking was so difficult.

"K- Kaito-san." Len managed.

The blue-haired male turned to the teenager.

They had just finished a performance together and they were both done for the night.

Len had been wanting to tell the older man his feelings for a while now, and this seemed like the best time.

"Yes Len-kun?" Kaito asked.

Len took a deep breath, "I- I-"

Come on, say it.

"I like you."

Kaito blinked at the shorter boy.

Len looked away, not wanting to see the other's expression.

Kaito smiled gently when he got over the slight shock of being confessed to.

"I like you too Len-kun."

Len gasped as his head snapped up to look at the other.

"Would you like to get some coffee with me?"

Len was once again speechless for a few moments.

He was only able to nod his head numbly.

Kaito laughed softly and grabbed the blond's hand.

"Come on then."

Len could do nothing, but let the blue-haired man drag him out of the theater, staring at the hand that held his own.

THE END


	3. Over Persistent, Gakupo X Kaito, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Vocaloid fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: One-sided Gakupo/Kaito  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids

**Over Persistent**

Zealous.

That's what he was.

Or maybe persistent.

Too persistent.

Gakupo had cornered the blue-haired male.

Kaito had been trying to avoid him.

"Gakupo, for the last time I will not go on a date with you."

Gakupo sighed, brushing a long lock of purple hair out of his face, "I know." He started, "I was hoping that you would still preform with me though."

Kaito blinked up at the taller male.

Had he given up already?

Wasn't that a good thing though?

Why did he feel slightly disappointed?

"Yeah." He finally replied after a few long moments of silence, "I'll preform with you."

Gakupo smiled, "Thanks."

The purple-haired male then released the shorter as he started to walk away.

"I haven't given up on you yet Kaito-kun."

With that Gakupo left the studio, leaving Kaito sighing to himself even as he smiled.

Yes, defiantly persistent.

THE END


	4. Time, Luka X Miku, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Vocaloid fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Luka/Miku  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids

**Time**

Luka sighed.

She had been so busy lately that she'd had no time to spend with the girl that she secretly admired.

Not that the girl even knew that she liked her.

And not that Luka would tell her either.

But spending time with her was nice at least.

Even if the only time they even spent much time together was when they were on stage.

Luka let out another sigh.

She didn't have much of her lunch break left.

"Megurine-san!" A chipper voice called suddenly.

A voice that Luka knew all too well.

The pink-haired pop star looked up and was ecstatic to see the very girl that she can just been thinking about.

She stood from her place at the table.

"Hatsune-san."

Miku smiled at the slightly taller girl.

"It's so good to see you; I've missed preforming with you."

'_She's missed preforming with me?!'_

Luka was practically beaming.

But only on the inside…

"I've missed that too."

"We should talk something out with our managers."

Luka nodded in what felt all too enthusiastically to her, but to anyone else looked stoic and calm.

"In the meantime though." Miku went on, "I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch or dinner or something."

Luka barely contained a squeal.

Was Miku Hatsune actually asking her out?

Sure, she was positive that it wasn't a date.

But the two of them had never done anything outside of business together.

"Sure, I'd like that."

She replied calmly, successfully keeping her eagerness at the idea a secret.

Miku smiled again.

"That's wonderful."

She pulled out a pen and two little rectangles of paper out of the bag she was carrying with her.

Using the table that Luka had previously been sitting at as a flat surface she wrote her phone number down on one of them before handing the pen and the papers to Luka.

"That's my number, feel free to call or text me whenever you want. And go ahead and write your number on the other sheet."

Luka took the offered items from the ever hyper diva.

She nodded numbly and wrote her number down before handing the pen and the paper back, making sure to keep the one with Miku's number for herself.

Miku took the items back with yet another bright smile.

"Thanks, I'll call you soon to figure out when we can get together."

"A-Alright."

Luka waved weakly as she watched the other girl leave.

A small smile quirked her lips as she looked at the small piece of paper.

She couldn't believe she now had Miku's number.

She wanted to text the other right away just to prove to herself that this was real, but she knew that that would just look weird.

She did also have to get back to work.

She would just have to wait until she got off.

At least now she had something to look forward to as she rehearsed.

THE END


End file.
